Flying
by katigirl97
Summary: Based on the movie with Jeremy Sumpter. Wendy and her brothers: John and Micheal have grown up, and now Micheal's great great great grandaughter Katie is in for the bigest adventure of her life. And before her family suddenly dies, she hears their story.
1. Chapter 1

**( Based on the movie with Jeremy Sumpter)Summery:**

_Once upon a time there was:_

_A boy who never wanted to grow up,_

_A girl who wanted despratly to leave her life behind._

_A man who wanted revenge and was full of hate._

_A women who despratly tried to make the girls life horrible._

"Third star to the right and straight on 'till morning."

"Fairies are real?"

"Smee!"

"No one wants you, you pathetic child."

_Aplace where you never have to grow up._

_A place of mystical wonders_**.**

"To die would be an awefully big adventure."

"weeee! ahh hahaha I'm flying!"

"Get ready to die Pan."

"Grow up child!"

_Fly away to Neverland, and never look back._

_Fairies really do exsist._

_"I do believe in fairies I do I do." _


	2. Chapter 2

****

:) its better if you listen to: peter pan sound track flying, while reading this and the summery from the last chapter

* * *

"You are an outcast!" Miss Smith yelled, "No one wants you, you pethetic child!"

"Well to be honest who likes you?" I yelled.

"Grow up yu pathetic child!" She screamed.

"I'm 13 years old!" I yelled

"Leave this office right now!" She yelled.

I stormed out of her office and slammed the door shut, I ran up to my room, the room that my grandpa told me many wonderful stories in, like the one about Peter Pan.

_Flash back_

_I was sitting on my grandfather's lap, he had just gotten back from peru, I was around 8 years old at the time._

_"Please grandpa tell me about Peru!" I said excitedto hear all about it._

_He shrugged._

_"Its the same as always, but I do remember a story I heard from my father when we went to Peru when I was just a boy." He said_

_I smiled and nodded eagerly for him to continue with the story._

_"Well you know your great great great grandfather Micheal Darling and his older siblings went on a great adventure right?" I nodded, I'd heard that from my father before._

_"Well one night him and his siblings, John and Wendy, went to a far away place called Neverland." he said_

_"Neverland?" I asked curious and he nodded._

_"Neverland, where you never grow up, and you can fly oh and there are fairies there." He said_

_"But grandpa there no such things as fai-" He covered my mouth out._

_"Silly child don't you know that if you say that aloud a fairy somewhere will drop dead?" I shook my head and he smiled._

_"Anyway that night a boy named Peter Pan came to that window seal (A/n: how do u spell tht?) in search of his shadow." He started and then he continued talking about fairies, pirates, the lost boys, Wendy, Micheal, John, mermaids, and this Peter Pan character, but the part that really got to me was the ending._

_"Hook threw Wendy onto the ground next to Peter, she turned to face him to give him a thimball. She put her hand on the other side of his head and whispered into his ear: This belongs to you...and it always will. then she place her empty hand on his face and kissed him." I listened interested._

_"The kiss was no ordinary kiss, it was _the_ kiss that her aunt was talking about at the beggining of the story, it was magical, and when Wendy pulled away from the kiss she was jerked up by one of the crew, and then the funniest thing happened, Peter turned pink, no joke he litterally turned pink, Wendy smiled triumphantly and he was getting pinker and pinker, the lost boys started covering their ears and lowering themselves to the ground, the pirates were confused and let go of Wendy, Wendy covered her ears as did John and Micheal they also dropped to the ground, Wendy was smiling the whole time. The pirates surrounded Peter as he smiled and turned pink, then all of a sudden he yelled and all the energy flew out of him and the pirates went flying all but Hook flew into the water, Hook was trapped and was hanging there as Peter flew and twirled into the air, he swooped down and grabbed two swords, he flew back up to Hook and threw one at him after he cut the rope holding him. Hook still had a little fairy dust so he could still fly a little, Peter and Hook started fighting in mid air, they soon heard ticking and they looked down, Peter in triuphant and Hook in fear. Hook was dangling ubove the crocodile and he was sarted to lose the fairy dust, he was thinking nonhappy thoughts so he keept going down, while the others where chanting: old alone donefor. And right before he fell he said: old alone...donefor. And then th crocodile swallowed him whole, they all cheered and the fairies helped them get home, by making the ship fly." My eyes widened._

_"What happened next!" I asked excited._

_"Well, they got back to the Darling house and there mothers was waiting in the rocking chair, she thougtit was a dream at first but then relized it wasn't, Wendy introduced her mother and father to the lost boys, their aunt came up soon after and adopted on of the lost boys, Wendy said goodbye to Peter, and he promised to come back and visit, but she never saw peter again, untill he came back for Jane, and thats another story, bt he didn't love her like he loved Wendy and it broke his heart to see her with someone else, so he never came back again." He finished._

_"I feel bad for Peter." I sead._

_"Yes I do too, but who knows maybe he'll find someone else someday." Grandpa said._

_"Maybe!" I replied._

_end flashback_

I slammed my door shut and sat in the rockig chair next to the window.

I missed my Grandparents and my parents.

They all died at a family reunion the year before in a hotel fire, my aunt Rosie Smith and I were the only ones that survived.

She now runs the orphanage at my house and she turned cold.

Oh and by the way my name is Katie.

I thought aout Peter Pan for about the millionth time since my grandpa died, I've always wanted to leave here and fly away with Peter Pan, but I know I can't, hes not real just a figure of my imagination, just a story character, not real.

I got up out of the rocking chair and waked over to my bed and reached underneath my pillow for the necklace he gave me.

I held it up , it was a chain with an acorn, and the acorn had a hole in it I didn't know what it was from but grandpa said it was a kiss, I never really understood him.

It was already dark out, around 9 o'clock.

I was too lazy and too tired to get into my Pjs so I just went to sleep in my clothes, .com/cgi/set?id=26389105

I turned off the lights and fell straight asleep.

**_Dream_**

**_My aunt and I were standing infront of the judge._**

**_"Well Katie gets, the house and everything in it and she gets the nersury as a bedroom." The judge said I smiled._**

**_"Well then what do I get?" She asked._**

**_"Nothing. But Katie can not stay alone in the house, and I understand you rin an orphanage, correct?" He asked my Aunt nodded her head. "Well Katie's an orpha now so why not move your orphanage to Katie's" My aunt smirked._**

**_"That sounds perfect, I get the nursery as my room correct?" She asked._**

**_"No, Katie does."_**

**_"But shes just a child and she doesn't deserve the room." My aunt argued._**

**_"I'll come make sure she gets settled in her new room, tomarrow and I'll visit once a day, just to make sure." The Judge said I smiled._**

**_"Fine." My Aunt said._**

**_She stormed out of the room._**

**_"There is an aunt like that in every family." He smiled at me._**

**_"Well at least I'm with family." I said he chuckled._**

**_"Yes yes you are." he said_**

Suddenly I awoke.


End file.
